Pour elle
by Secret Santa Dealer
Summary: Pour Dexterine


******Pour Elle…**

******Il colla ses mains sur ses oreilles pour ne plus les entendre. Mais quand allaient-ils arrêter ? Quand allaient-ils se décider à lui foutre la paix ?! Il n'avait jamais pu supporter les chants de Noël, ces chorales qui viennent squatter devant vos portes en vous torturant les tympans avec un grand sourire hypocrite. S'il ne les avait pas envoyés chier toutes ces années, c'était parce qu'Elle aimait ça. Parce qu'Elle chantait avec eux et que le timbre de sa voix était plus mélodieux que la plus douce des musiques. Mais aujourd'hui il ne les supportait plus parce qu'Elle n'était plus là. Il prenait sur lui pour ne pas sortir, s'accrochant au goulot de sa bouteille comme à une bouée. S'il y allait, il serait capable d'en tuer un, juste pour leur faire comprendre à quel point un John Winchester à bout de nerfs pouvait être dangereux. Pourquoi ne le laissaient-ils pas en paix ? Tous ici savaient ce qu'il venait de traverser. Tous ici connaissaient le chagrin qu'était le sien depuis plus d'un mois déjà. Alors pourquoi ne le laissaient-ils pas pleurer sa femme en paix… Excédé, il avala une longue gorgée de whisky et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Au même moment les chants stoppèrent et il en fit de même. Ils partaient. Ils lui donnaient enfin le silence auquel il aspirait. Mais le mal était fait…**

******Ces chants avaient ravivé la douleur qui le rongeait. Le souvenir de Mary revenait plus violemment encore à son esprit. Non pas qu'il l'avait déjà oubliée non, ça ça n'arriverait jamais. Même s'il buvait plus que de raison, les souvenirs ne s'estompaient pas, seule la douleur en était atténuée. Comment l'oublier ? Tout ici lui rappelait Mary. Chaque recoin de la maison, chaque objet. Sans oublier les rares sourires de Sam, les yeux de Dean. Des yeux si tristes que croiser le regard de son ainé lui était insupportable. Comment oublier qu'Elle avait été celle qui lui avait fait comprendre la signification du mot « aimer ». Comment oublier qu'Elle avait été celle qui avait changé sa vie de façon si radicale. Avant Mary, il n'avait rien. Il n'était qu'un pauvre type qui n'avait jamais connu la chaleur et l'amour d'une famille, tiraillé entre une mère absente et un père violent. Qu'un pauvre soldat au corps et au coeur brisés par une guerre qui n'était pas la sienne, hanté par la mort de ceux qui avaient été pour lui ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une famille pendant trois ans. Avec Mary, il avait découvert qu'il pouvait aimer et surtout, être aimé en retour. Aimé pour ce qu'il était. Avec Mary, les cauchemars avaient disparus, laissant la place à des rêves d'avenir. Avec Mary, il avait enfin trouvé l'amour et la chaleur d'une famille. SA famille… En la perdant, il avait perdu bien plus que la femme qu'il aimait. Il avait perdu tout ce qui faisait son existence. Il avait perdu sa raison de vivre, sa raison d'être. Cette fois, c'était son âme qui s'était brisée, torturée par le souvenir de cette nuit. La seule chose qu'il lui restait d'Elle, c'était ses enfants. Mais que pouvait-il leur apporter ? Sans Elle, il n'était rien. Depuis sa mort, il n'avait pas réussi à les prendre dans ses bras. Il n'avait pas réussi à consoler son ainé qui n'avait pas émis le moindre son depuis le drame. Il n'avait pas pris une seule fois son cadet pour calmer ses pleurs lorsqu'il réclamait sa mère. Il avait laissé cette tâche peser sur les épaules de Dean. Il ne pouvait plus, il ne voulait plus assumer le rôle de père qu'Elle lui avait offert. Sans Elle, à quoi bon… Pourtant, ça n'était pas ça que les chants de Noël lui avaient si douloureusement rappelé. Non, ce qui lui faisait le plus mal, c'était de se souvenir à quel point Elle aimait la vie. A quel point Elle les aimait, lui et ses enfants. Et putain ça faisait un mal de chien, parce qu'il était là comme une loque, à picoler et à pleurer sur son sort et qu'en faisant ça, il bafouait l'amour qu'Elle lui avait porté et que lui lui porterait toujours. Il porta une nouvelle fois la bouteille à sa bouche puis interrompit son mouvement. Il ne devait plus, il fallait qu'il arrête. Dans deux jours ce sera Noël, une fête qu'Elle aimait par-dessus tout. Et s'il voulait honorer sa mémoire, il devait faire vivre tout ce qui faisait qu'Elle était Elle. Tout ce qui faisait qu'ils étaient une famille. Parce que même s'il avait perdu le pilier central de sa vie, il lui restait encore ses enfants. Et pour eux, il devait faire vivre la mémoire de Mary…**

******Deux jours plus tard, les hommes de la famille Winchester étaient sur le perron de leur maison. John tenait son cadet dans ses bras, ce dernier mâchouillant la longue oreille d'un lapin tout neuf, et Dean debout près de lui, le regard toujours aussi triste. Ils écoutaient le chant de la chorale sans vraiment l'entendre. Parce que les deux plus vieux n'entendaient pas les voix de la dizaine de personnes debout devant eux. Non, la seule voix qui résonnait dans leurs têtes avait quelque chose de merveilleux et de douloureux à la fois. Ils n'entendaient que sa voix à Elle. John se promit qu'à partir de ce jour, il reprendrait le cours de sa vie avec ses fils. Comment pouvait-il savoir que la réponse à la question qui lui torturait l'esprit au sujet de l'étrange mort de sa femme allait changer tout ça. Comment pouvait-il savoir qu'ils allaient bientôt plonger dans un monde qui leur était complètement inconnu. Qu'ils allaient affronter l'enfer. Pour Elle…**


End file.
